


А не потрахаться ли нам в черепахе?

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed





	А не потрахаться ли нам в черепахе?

Рассвет был мутным, густым, как мокрая грязная вата. Проснувшись окончательно, Дино вздрогнул - на подоконнике сидел Сквало, опустив лезвие меча вдоль ноги.  
\- Долго ты здесь?  
\- Не хотел тебя будить, - ответил Сквало, и на Дино накатил страх. Что-то случилось.  
\- Ляг со мной, - попросил он и осторожно сел, не делая резких движений. - Иди сюда.  
\- Как я добрался до твоего окна, не спросишь? - риторически сказал Сквало и отстегнул меч. - А если я однажды приду не с миром, твои люди тоже меня не заметят? Или будут делать вид? Это ты им приказал пропускать меня? Где их головы?  
Дино смотрел, как он раздевается и собирает волосы, нетерпеливо шевелит пальцами в воздухе, вспомнив, что их нечем завязать.  
В прошлом месяце Дино попросил Ромарио купить резинки для волос, тесьму, и заколки, и, может быть, расческу-две.  
\- Подарок девушке? - подозрительно спросил Рико, но Дино показалось, что он обрадовался. Ромарио только покачал головой.  
Дино вытащил коробку из-под кровати и подвинул к Сквало. Тот молча выбрал самую неприметную из лент. Скинул китель и рубашку и уселся на бедра Дино поверх одеяла. Дино дотронулся до его колена - твердого, гладкого от натянутой кожи брюк.  
Сквало смотрел на него молча, без улыбки. Хвост серой ленты бежал вдоль шеи, падал на плечо.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил Дино. Он тянул время.  
Сквало наклонился, коснулся носом мочки уха, заставив вздрогнуть. Дотронулся зубами до скулы - не укус, только обещание, а потом медленно, сильно надавил губами на губы, втолкнул язык в рот. Руки, прохладные и жесткие - живую не отличишь от протеза сквозь перчатку, - скользнули в ворот пижамы.  
\- Больн... - пробормотал Дино, но Сквало не дал ему договорить, просунув ладонь под затылок и резко сжав волосы. - Ай!  
Сквало мог быть страшным - животное, машина для убийства. Осунувшийся, безучастный, он был бы ужасающим, не научись Дино не бояться его еще много лет назад. Не было вещей, которые он не мог позволить с собой сделать - потому что ни одна из них не причинит ему вреда.  
Сквало укусил его за шею, и бледный рот стал красным, кожу обожгло. На чужих губах Дино почувствовал вкус собственной крови.  
Ткань у горловины треснула и разъехалась. Сквало надавил под ключицами, вжимая Дино в кровать, неласково прошелся ладонями по груди, по бокам, сунул руку под спину и одним резким движением перевернул его на живот. Дино закрыл глаза. Он дышал ртом, ровно, часто, стараясь попадать в ритм чужих движений - как перебирали пряди и тянули за волосы, как сжимали на плечах пальцы, как сдергивали мешающую ткань. Все движения Сквало подчинялись этому ритму, так хорошо заметному и на поле боя, и сейчас. если бы они дрались, у Дино было бы преимущество - слишком хорошо он его знал.  
Сквало нависал над ним. Коленом давил поперек бедер, так что трудно было пошевелиться, одной рукой удерживал затылок, Дино задыхался лицом в мягкой подушке. По спине гладко проехалось лезвие, перевернулось, прошлось по пояснице самым краем, как опасная бритва. Справа. Это нож, сказал себе Дино, нож, не меч. Острие описало круг по ягодице, остановилось у копчика, а затем нырнуло глубже. Усилием воли Дино заставил себя расслабиться. Возбуждение было жарким, мутным, странным. Болел неудобно прижатый член, но и подвинуться было нельзя.  
Сквало хрипло дышал над головой. Дино хотел бы знать, о чем он думает: хочет ли почувствовать чужой страх, видит ли Дино изувеченным и мертвым, представляет ли, что это его член, а не нож сейчас вспорет Дино кожу, вскроет мясо, разрежет пополам.  
Дино судорожно вдохнул, почувствовав, как прохладное лезвие давит набок, оттягивает ягодицу. Острее лезвия он чувствовал, как смотрит Сквало, и уже приготовился к боли, когда все вдруг прекратилось. С шорохом упал в одеяло нож, исчезло давление на затылок, ничто больше не передавливало успевшие занеметь бедра.  
\- Сквало, - тихо позвал Дино, голос едва его слушался. - Сквало?  
Он приподнялся на локтях и обернулся. Сквало сидел на кровати, прямой и неподвижный, сцепив на коленях руки. Дино потянулся к нему, потрогал лицо, потянул за шею к себе, вниз.  
\- Да все нормально, - сказал он. - Ты почему остановился?  
Сквало молчал. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Дино уложил его на себя, обхватил руками и коленями, но и не отвечал.  
\- Не думай, - быстро зашептал Дино. - Сделай мне больно, если хочешь. Мы можем трахаться внутри большой черепахи. Там темно, мокро, мягко, и ты можешь делать со мной все, что угодно. Можешь даже убить меня - ничего не случится. Хочешь?  
\- Нет, - глухо ответил Сквало куда-то ему в плечо и, помолчав, добавил: - Ты дурак. Совсем безмозглый.  
Дино крепче прижал его к себе. Сквало только мотнул головой, мазнув по лицу выбившимися прядями. Высвободился и, опустившись ниже, взял в рот. Дино чувствовал касание его зубов, гладкое небо, плотно сжимающееся горло. Сквало удерживал его бедра, пока спазмы не прошли, а потом, вытерев рот, сказал:  
\- Ты не сопротивляешься.  
\- Зачем бы? - нахмурился Дино.  
\- Это опасно.  
\- Но я же знаю, что нет. И потом - тебе это нужно.  
\- Тебе, - с нажимом сказал Сквало, - это нужно. Мне всегда было интересно: ты покупаешь атомную электростанцию, на которой едва не произошла авария, или под носом у Вонголы провозишь в Европу наркоту - тоже поэтому?  
Сквало лег рядом. Со звоном ударился о пол сброшенный нож.  
\- А я хотел спросить тебя, что случилось, - улыбнулся Дино. - Вы не скажете Цуне, правда?  
\- Зачем бы? - невесело передразнил Сквало.  
\- Мы договоримся, - сказал Дино. - Все будет честно. Но ты неправ. Я делаю это просто потому, что выгоднее...  
\- Ненамного, - отрезал Сквало.  
\- Я не... Ты тоже дурак, если думаешь, я не знаю, что такое опасно и безопасно. Тебе не обязательно меня защищать. Еще и меня.  
Дино замолчал. Серый рассвет перетекал в такое же серое утро. В коридоре послышались и тут же стихли быстрые шаги. Дино перекатился набок, придвинулся к Сквало. Взъерошил его короткую челку, провел пальцем по переносице.  
\- Но мне понравилось, - сказал он тихо. - А тебе? Тебе совсем не понравилось? Давай попробуем внутри большой черепахи.  
Сжатые губы Сквало искривились в подобии улыбки.  
\- Наверняка у нее будет несварение.


End file.
